1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional forming apparatus and a three-dimensional forming method.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a method described in JP-A-2008-184622 is disclosed as a manufacturing method of simply forming a three-dimensional shape using a metal material. The three-dimensional fabricated object manufacturing method disclosed in JP-A-2008-184622 is used to form a metal paste, which includes metal powder, a solvent, and an adhesion enhancer in a raw material, in material layers of a layered state. Then, metal sintered layers or metal melted layers are formed by radiating a light beam to material layers in the layered state and the sintered layers or the melted layers are stacked by repeating the forming of the material layers and the radiation of the light beam, so that a desired three-dimensional fabricated object can be obtained.
However, in a method of manufacturing the three-dimensional fabricated object, as disclosed in JP-A-2008-184622, only parts of the material layers supplied in a layer state are sintered or melted through the radiation of the light beam to be formed as apart of the fabricated object. Thus, the material layers to which the light beam is not radiated become unnecessary portion to be removed. In a region to which a predetermined light beam is radiated, a sintered or melted material layer is generated near even the region even when the sintered or melted material layer is incomplete. The incomplete portion is attached to a portion formed through desired sintering or melting, and thus there is a problem that the shape of the fabricated object is unstable.
Accordingly, by radiating a laser while supplying a powder metal material to a desired portion, as disclosed in JP-A-2005-219060 or JP-A-2013-75308 and applying a nozzle capable of forming a metal built portion, it is possible to achieve a solution to the problem of JP-A-2008-184622.
The nozzle disclosed in JP-A-2005-219060 or JP-A-2013-75308 includes a laser radiation unit in the center of the nozzle and includes a powder supply unit supplying metal powder (powder) in the periphery of the laser radiation unit. The powder is supplied toward the laser radiated from the laser radiation unit at the center of the nozzle and the supplied powder is melted by a laser to be formed as a built metal on a construction object.
However, in a case in which the built metal is formed using the nozzle disclosed in JP-A-2005-219060 or JP-A-2013-75308, it is difficult to more minutely form the particle diameter of the metal powder to be applied. That is, the metal powder becomes so-called strong adhesive powder in which adhesion between particles is increased since the powder is so-called fine powder with a fine particle diameter. Thus, for example, when the powder is transferred and ejected by compressed air or the like, the powder is easily attached to a flow passage. Thus, fluidization considerably deteriorates and ejection stability is damaged. Accordingly, there is a limit that the particle diameter of the powder is reduced to ensure the fluidization of the powder, and thus it is difficult to use the nozzle disclosed in JP-A-2005-219060 or JP-A-2013-75308 to form a fine and high-precise three-dimensional shape which may not be realized unless powder with a fine particle diameter is used.